Tell her how you feel
by Star0808
Summary: Luffy reveals her emotions to a certain orange haired woman. AU! Fem Luffy x Nami. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda. Now on with the show.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful evening in East Blue city. Right now we notice a pretty young lady making her way to her best friend's house. The girl donned a red tank top with tight and small blue jean shorts that complemented her figure. Her face was as beautiful as the morning sunshine with her only flaw being the scar embedded beneath her right eye. She also sported an old strawhat on her head. Her expression was filled with determination as she approached her friend's house.

"I can do it, I can do it"! Luffy kept repeating to herself over and over. While her beating heart pounded rapidly in her chest, she steadily made her way to her friend's door. With three quick knocks, she patiently awaited for someone to open the door. Today was the day she would do it! She would finally tell her friend how she felt!

"Just a second"! a female voice yelled from inside the house. "I can do this, no more being afraid!" Luffy continued her self chant. The door opened to reveal the source of Luffy's desire.

At the door was a woman with long curly orange hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green striped bra with dark blue jeans that hugged her body perfectly. With a bright smile, Nami greeted "Hiya Luffy, come on inside."

Luffy thanked Nami and made her way into her friend's home. "Hi guys!" Luffy greeted as she noticed her other friends there also. The dark haired woman looked up from her book, "Nice to see you Luffy." Robin greeted with a smile. A man with a long nose and very toned chest glanced up from his card game with a man with a curly eyebrow and tidy black suit. "Oi, Luffy!" Usopp greeted with a genuine smile. "Luffy chan!" Sanji exclaimed with heart filled eyes, his full attention on Luffy making him fail to notice what Usopp was doing with cards. The shirtless green haired man paused his weight lifting, "Hey Luffy." He said with a smirk.

"Seeing you guys here like this makes it like a party, ShiShiShi!" Luffy laughed her unique girlish laugh. "Well Robin actually had a reason to be here. As for these idiots, they were just bored." Nami ridiculed. "Hey! You said I could come over anytime!" Usopp shouted. "Yes, only when you're helping me with certain objectives. Other times like these, you have to pay for being over here!" Nami finished.

"That's so heartless." Usopp whined with comical tears running down his face. "Whatever. Luffy would you like some tea? I'm making some for everyone." Nami offered.

"Ee, I'd love some!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ah, but first" Luffy said while taking Nami's hand with her own "there's something I really need to tell you, Nami." Luffy stated.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned. What was going on with her? She was acting strange.

"Oh my." Robin said glancing up from her book. "Luffy, what's this all about?" Nami questioned as she blushed a shade of red on her cheeks. "This is so beautiful!" Sanji exclaimed. "Two gorgeous women holding hands!" Sanji finishes. "Oi, oi, don't get excited about that." Zoro sweatdrops. Sanji again does not notice Usopp with the cards because of his full attention on the girls.

"Nami, I need to let you know how I feel." Luffy blushes with a big smile. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Her heart rapidly pounding in her chest again. She was finally going to let her know. "S-Sure Luffy, lets go upstairs." Nami says, leading the way to her bedroom to have a private conversation, their hands still connected.

"What's up with Luffy?" Zoro questions completely confused. "I think I have a clue, fufufu." Robin laughs with a warm smile feeling really happy for her friend.

"Ha! Straight Flush! I win!" Usopp cheers. "What the hell?! You must've cheated! I want another round!" Sanji exclaims furiously. "Ha! If you think you can beat me, you're insane! I am the God of this game." Usopp says. "Alright lets see then, if I win, you owe me 20,000 beli!" Sanji says. "Alright, but if I win, you have to agree to get rid of all the magazines under your bed AND you must refer to me as 'God Usopp' for the next week." Usopp replies. "Deal." Sanji said determined as Usopp set up the cards again.

End of Chapter 1

How did I do for my first fic? Should I continue? Also please help me with any grammar mistakes and leave constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece, It is owned by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 2

Luffy and Nami made their way upstairs to speak in private. Nami didn't really know what Luffy wanted, but she couldn't deny Luffy when she looked at Nami with those pretty eyes of hers. Nami also thought this could be something important to discuss. Nami will give her full undivided attention to Luffy and see what this is about.

"In here" Nami suggested as they entered her bedroom. The room didn't have much, only a neatly made up bed, a work table which was exceptionally tidy with a lamp on the edge of the table. She also had a couple windows and a closet right next to her desk. Luffy took note of the photo on her table.

"Aww, you're cute Nami." Luffy said as she held a picture of Nami and her sister and mother, all smiling. "Thanks Luffy," Nami blushed, "here, lets sit on the bed." Nami said, their hands still not disconnected. "Sure." Luffy agreed with a smile. They made their way to Nami's comfortable bed and they both took a seat.

"So, Nami," Luffy said, "Um, you look very beautiful today." "Thank you, Luffy." Nami said. "I-u-um... Nami I-I..." Luffy couldn't stop stuttering as she tried to piece her words together. "Luffy, it's okay, just say everything on your mind." Nami reassured as she put her hand on Luffy's shoulder and gave a friendly grin.

_"You're my best friend, you've blinded me with your beauty countless times, I'm madly in love with you." _ Luffy thought, frustrated by the fact that it was so much easier to think her thoughts rather than to say them.

Luffy just felt so happy around Nami that she couldn't get her head straight. When Nami was around, it would make Luffy's day a million times better. Anytime Luffy would be alone with Nami, she would think a hundred thoughts a second (Those thoughts about Nami of course). Luffy just didn't know what to say or where to start.

Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by warm lips that pecked her face. "Talk to me." Nami said with a warm smile after giving Luffy a friendly kiss on her cheek. Luffy sat there, feeling really happy with Nami's gesture and also a little less shy and scatterbrained. She can do this.

"Okay," Luffy started, "Nami I-"Yohohoho, what a romantic scene!" A voice boomed from inside Nami's closet. "It brings so many tears to my eyes! Not that I have any eyes to cry with." A living, breathing skeleton emerged from her closet. "Hi Brook!" Luffy greeted with a big smile. "Greetings, Luffy-san!" Brook answered. "Brook! Why the hell were you in my closet?!" Nami angrily questioned.

"Everybody has skeletons in their closets, Nami-san," Brook started "but I have a more important question." Said Brook. "Luffy-san, may I see you're pant-" Brook never got to finish as Nami's fist collided with his skull and sent him flying out the door of her room.

"Baka! She's not going to show you her panties! And I'm charging you for being in my room! Now stay out!" Nami yelled as she slammed the door and locked it to make sure they would have no more visitors.

Brook lay face down on the floor, his body in pain from the impact. "Oh, when will I learn," he said, "as long as I ask for panties, Nami-san will have a bone to pick with me..." He paused, "Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 3

Luffy watched in amusement as Nami kicked Brook out of her room. It was always funny when it wasn't her. "Shishishi!" She laughed. "That's not funny Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Hehehe, sorry sorry," Luffy regained her composure, "I still have to tell you, Nami."

Nami sat back down on the bed to resume the subject. "Well," Luffy gulped, "Nami, when I'm around you, it makes me so happy. And when you're not around, it makes me feel all sick. It hurts inside me when you're not with me. I love it when we just be together and have fun." Luffy said

Nami blushed. "When we hung out at the mall, just the two of us, it felt awesome inside. We were having so much fun. Remember when we beat up those rude assholes who cut in front of us at the movie line?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Nami laughed. She remembered that day. She and Luffy were just waiting in line to see a comedy about a Red Haired Pirate that Luffy always admired. All of a sudden 3 men tried to push Nami and Luffy out of the way and cut in line.

"Hey! We were here first, you jerks!" Luffy shouted. "Eh? What was that, you bitch?" One of the three men spoke. "We're part of Buggy's gang, we can do what we want." Said the second of the three men. "Hey, these girls aren't bad looking, I say we take these two to Boss and have some fun." The third of the three whispered.

Little did they know, Nami heard every word of that. "We're really sorry for bothering you, please leave us alone." Nami said. "Heh, this one's smart. I like that in you girl." The first guy spoke, "Alright, we'll let you go for now." He finished. "Keep that bitch on a leash!" The second of the three yelled at Nami. With that said, the three men went off to their movie.

"What the hell, Nami?!" Luffy said. "Just wait, Luffy," Nami said, "lets just go to our movie." Nami finished. After the movie, they were confronted by the three men outside of the movie theatre. Nami actually expected this situation.

The three men tried to force Nami and Luffy to go with them to meet their boss Buggy. That may have been the biggest mistake of their lives as all three ended up having battered bodies with broken bones. All of them were electrocuted and were at the brink of death. Nami even took their wallets. "And if you call Luffy a bitch again, I will kill you." Nami said with an annoyed expression.

"That was fun! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "We sure kicked those guys' assess! You're so awesome Nami!" Luffy finished. "Hehe, thanks Luffy" Nami laughed. With that, Luffy and Nami went to go enjoy the rest of the mall.

"I liked doing that because you were there to do it with me, (and also how hilarious it was when we they beat them) and I like doing things with you." Luffy said "I really like you Nami."

"Luffy" said Nami, tearing up. "And," Luffy started, blushing again, "I've never felt this way with anyone, not even our nakama. I know I love them all so much, but..." At this point, Nami had tears streaming down her face, "Nami, I love you in a way that makes me want to be with you forever."

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she pulled Luffy in a tight embrace. "I do too, Luffy, I wanna be with you forever! I love you too!" Nami said. Luffy gasped happily, "You love me too, Nami?" Luffy said with tears in his eyes. "Of course I do, baka!" Nami said, overjoyed.

The two girls continued to cry and hug each other. After regaining themselves, they looked into each other's eyes, not noticing how close their faces were until their lips suddenly touched.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Inappropriate content in this chapter

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 4

The two girls pulled back. Luffy looked at Nami with a surprised expression, as Nami looked at Luffy with the same.

Luffy brought up her hand her hand to feel her lips for a moment, then she paused... and then she giggled "Shishishi"!

Nami looked at her with her mouth agape, then she also started to giggle. This was the moment for the two.

The girls continued giggling and laughing for sometime, until both got tired and decided to settle down. When Luffy ceased her laughter, she looked at Nami with a gentle smile.

Nami stared at Luffy the same way, and started to lean forward.

Luffy leaned closer and closer to Nami's face, as Nami did to Luffy. Luffy closed her eyes for this moment. Their faces were just inches away, until their lips met again.

The kiss was more passionate than the last, their lips moving against each other continuously. Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's torso and they both fell back on Nami's bed. The kiss felt amazing to a certain straw hat girl. Nami's gentle lips moving against Luffy's was pure heaven.

Nami soon started licking Luffy's mouth, requesting entrance to it. Luffy obliged and let Nami gain entrance and explore. This kiss was even more pleasurable when Nami started licking Luffy's tongue. Luffy wanted to do the same to Nami, and eventually their tongues started battling for dominance.

Nami eventually won the battle and pulled back to look at Luffy, who looked at Nami confused. "Before we go any further, lets take care of this". Nami said removing Luffy's hat and placing it on her desk.

Luffy giggled and grabbed Nami again, wanting to continue their kissing. Nami wanted to go farther.

As their lips moved together while their tongues explored each other's mouths, Nami sneaked her hand in Luffy's shirt to gently fondle her breast.

Luffy moaned at her touched, which motivated Nami to go further. Nami caressed Luffy's breast with much care until she removed Luffy's tank top and bra, exposing Luffy's girls.

Luffy blushed more as Nami worked her magic on her chest with her hands. Her touch was driving her wild. Nami slowly massaged Luffy's chest and gave a soft but firm squeeze every once in a while, steadily kept a rhythm of working Luffy's chest and kissing her again.

Nami stopped caressing Luffy's left breast to lick and kiss her her nipple while continuing to grope Luffy's right breast. Then she switched with the right breast and continued her ministrations.

Luffy moaned and embraced Nami as she experienced this new pleasure that Nami was showing her. She was trying to keep her voice down so they wouldn't be disturbed right now.

Nami wanted to go even farther. "Take off the rest of your clothes, Luffy." Nami said. Luffy obeyed Nami as she removed her blue shorts and red panties. Nami, meanwhile, removed her green bra and jeans. They were now completely naked.

"Nami" Luffy moaned as Nami laid on top of her and kissed her neck and chest. Nami soon snaked her hand down Luffy's stomach, to her most precious place. Nami reached her destination and started running her fingers along Luffy's slit, searching for a particular little stub of nerves.

"Ah!" Luffy moaned loudly as Nami rubbed a certain spot. "Found it" Nami happily thought as she started licking Luffy's earlobe. She then whispered in her ear "Get ready, Luffy, you're gonna feel really good." She finished.

Nami entered a finger into Luffy and moved around gently. She then rubbed circles on Luffy's small protrusion on her womanhood. Luffy leaned her head on Nami's shoulder and moaned quietly. "Ohh~," She said, "Nami, you make me feel so good!" She almost yelled. Nami decided to enter another finger and pump her at a fast pace.

"Ah, Ah!" Luffy moaned. Nami looked at Luffy. Her expression was filled with lust, need, and want. Her eyes half lidded with bright blushing cheeks. Yeah, she definitely wants to see more of this Luffy.

"Luffy." Nami moaned, she could barely control herself any longer. She laid Luffy back down on the bed and laid on top of her, making sure to rub her sacred moist place against Luffy's wet womanhood.

"Ahh!" Nami screamed, "Luffy!" Nami began to grind her hips against her lover's. Luffy resumed kissing Nami to try and keep her voice down. Nami happily obliged and massaged Luffy's tongue.

The two lovers continued to grind against one another while they continued their exchange with their mouths. They both felt their limit coming. "Nami, I-I think I'm gonna-" Luffy never finished as she felt her orgasm rip her apart.

""AHHH!" Luffy yelled as waves of pleasure washed over her. "LUFFY!" Nami screamed as she also climaxed. They both rode out the rest of their orgasm until they were both tired.

Nami took a moment to think straight and regain herself. She looked at Luffy, who was still dazed in wonderland.

"Cute."Nami said at her cuteness and decided to lay down with Luffy to enjoy the rest of the quiet time they have together.

End of chapter 4


End file.
